moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kryzys Barkeleyski
Stanislav Bordne wyciągnął papieros z ust i wyzionął z siebie dym, który zaraz objął obszar dookoła. Gdyby przebywał z kim w tym wielkim na 4x4 metry pokoju, to pewnie kogoś by denerwował jego nałóg. A tak to był tutaj tylko on i wielki, supernowoczesny komputer od AdMach, który przekazywał mu informację z dowództwa w Metropolii. Barkeley było niewielkim miasteczkiem umieszczonym kilka kilometrów od Mirai- właściwie te dwa miasta dzielił jedynie Wąwóz Rybaka, który był również najkrótszą drogą lądową do Metropolii. To oraz fakt że w Barkeley działał największy port lotniczy w Federacji sprawiał, że miasteczko zyskiwało wielką wartość strategiczną. Był jednak jeszcze jeden szczegół, który sprawiał że mała ojczyzna Stanislava miała znaczenie- broń atomowa. Każde miasto na wschód od Metropolii posiadało swój arsenał- w większości były to jednak liczące zaledwie kilka pocisków mikro-silosy. Pod powierzchnią Barkeley, kilka kilometrów pod Podziemnymi Reaktorami Termoplazmowymi, znajdowała się wielka baza, z której operowano niebagatelnym arsenałem 60 głowic termojądrowych. Wystarczyło by znieść cały Kraj z powierzchni Ziemi. Stanislav nigdy nie rozumiał na co Federacji tak gigantyczny arsenał, ale był żołnierzem. Skoro jemu i jemu podobnym kazano operować bronią zdolną odwrócić los dziejów do epoki kamienia łupanego, to kim on jest, żeby się kłócić? Borde wyrzucił papierosa i usiadł wyprostowany na krześle. Po zniszczeniu Linii Cere oraz zdradzie Papieża Mirai w bazie ogłoszono drugi stopień gotowości bojowej. Wszyscy byli zestresowani i przygnębieni- nie tylko dlatego że bali się o los swoich bliskich, ale i dlatego, że obawiali się jakie rozkazy padną potem. Standardowo procedura mówiła, że po drugim stopniu ogłaszano Stan Bojowy 1, oznaczajacy przygotowania do użycia ograniczonej ilości pocisków. Potem był Stan Bojowy 2- wystrzelenie. W najgorszym przypadku następował Stan Bojowy 3 i 4- oznaczający odpowiednio przygotowanie całego arsenału i jego wystrzelenie. Nagle na ekranie komputera pojawił się ciąg cyfr- kolejny kod. Stanislav mial szczerą nadzieję, że oznacza on koniec szopki i powrót do stanu spoczynku. - Komputer, dekoduj.- powiedział Bordne. Stanislav o mało co nie padł na zawał- odskoczył razem z krzesłem, jakby odkodowana wiadomość miała go zabić. W sumie mogła. Przed oczami żołnierza jawiła się jasna wiadomość: Stan Bojowy 4. - Dekoduj jeszcze raz!- wydarł się z pretensją i strachem w głosie Stanislav.- Musiał wystapić jakiś błąd! Komputer powtórzył procedurę dekodującą, jednak wynik był taki sam. Podobnie było przy trzeciej próbie. - Matko Przenajświętsza Pani.- powiedział przerazony żołnierz, łapiąc się za spoconą głowę. Czuł jak pomieszczenie zmniejsza się i zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Stan Bojowy 4- wyzwolenie atomowej bestii, pozwolenie jej zrujnować Kraj. Po jaką cholerę?! - Rozkaz wymaga natychmiastowej realizacji.-'' komunikat pojawił się na ekranie.-'' Jeśli S-T-A-N-I-S-L-A-V nie jest w stanie go wykonać, procedura rozpocznie się automatycznie. - Nie!- zakrzyknął żołnierz.- Korzystając z uprawnień administratora nakazuje czasowe wstrzymanie rozkazu. Komputer usłuchał. Stanislav kręcił się w pokoju, myśląc co robić. Nie skontaktuje się przecież z Metropolią- rozkazy muszą być wykonywane od razu, za zwlekanie groziły surowe reperkusje. Właściwie to już Borde groził sąd wojenny za niewysłuchanie rozkazów. Mężczyzna szybko rzucił się na telefon i wprowadził odpowiednią kombinację liczb. Po chwili połączyło go z jego znajomym, który przebywał w innej części kompleksu. - John, chyba mam pewien błąd ze sprzętem.- powiedział drżącym głosem Stanislav.- Mówi mi że... ''- Stan Bojowy 4.-'' dokończył równie drżący głos z drugiej strony słuchawki.-'' To nie błąd. Rozmawiałem z Walentinem i Wasilijem. Wszyscy mamy ten sam rozkaz.'' Stanislav padł na ziemię. Do tej pory wmawiał sobie, że jest to po prostu błąd jego komputera. Jednak wszyscy nie mogli mieć identycznego! - Już po nas.- rzekł Stanislav. - Porucznik karze natychmiast wykonać polecenie, ale wszyscy się wstrzymują.-'' odpowiedział John.-'' Kazałem wprowadzić początek procedury, by zobaczyć cele. Jednym z nich z oczywistych względów jest Wąwóz, inne leżą za Linią. Stanislav złapał się za brodę. Strach stawał się coraz mniejszy a mężczyzna myślał coraz jaśniej. W Wąwozie stacjonowały jednostki Armii Federacji oraz Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki- po co było to bombarodwać? Gdyby wróg się przebił, wtedy odcięcie mu drogi do Metropolii miałoby sens- ale Legion jeszcze tam nawet nie dotarł! Całkowitym bezsensem było również wysyłanie pocisków za Linię- albo by zniknęły albo zniszczyły siły wciąż tam walczące. - CreepyTown i HallenWest również są na planie.-'' powiedział John, po czym nagle zaniemówił. Stanislavowi wydawało się, że słyszy bicie serca przyjaciela. - O co chodzi?- spytał mężczyzna. - ''Dystrytk, Hegana, Korund, Harperton!- ''zakrzyknął John.- ''Na litość Boga Maszyn! Oni karzą nam zbombardować własne miasta! Stanislav pokręcił głową. To było niemożliwe! - Co tu się dzieje?! ''- zakrzyknął nagle inny głos.- ''Czemu wstrzymujecie procedurę?! ''- Poruczniku, tu jest coś nie tak!'' ''- Z tobą jest coś nie tak, żołnierzu! Wstrzymujecie się z wykonaniem rozkazu zdecydowanie za długo! Wiecie co za to grozi?!'' ''- Poruczniku, proszę odłożyć broń.'' Słuchający tego Stanislav połknął głośniej ślinę. - Natychmiast wykonać rozkaz! ''- Aż tak boi się Pan odpowiedzialności za wstrzymanie się od wykonania procedury? Czemu przeszliśmy od razu do Stanu 4?'' ''- Zamknijcie się żołnierzu!'' ''- Jeśli pociski wylecą, nie będzie już nikogo, przed kim będzie się Pan mógł pochwalić posłuszeństwem!'' ''- Dałem wam szansę.'' W słuchawce dało się usłyszeć huk strzału. - John?- odezwał się przerażony Stanislav. Szarpanina. Ktoś krzyknął. - John!- zakrzyknął żołnierz. Strzał. Potem kolejny i kolejny. Stanislav przysłuchiwał się kilka sekund, po których ktoś wziął do ręki telefon. Serce żołnierza biło jak oszalałe. - K#rwa mać, Stani.-'' odezwał się John.-'' Zabiłem go, rozumiesz?! Zabiłem Porucznika! Stanislav odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż wiedział że nie powinien. -'' Boże co władasz Maszyną...-'' zaczął modlić się John.-'' Stani, mamy problem.'' - Dopiero teraz?- spróbował zażartować Bordne. - Nie mogę anulować procedury. Żołądek podskoczył mężczyznom do gardeł. Stanislav spojrzał na swój komputer. Odliczał czas do wystrzału. - Komputer, anuluj!- zakrzyknął żołnierz.- Wystąpił błąd. ''- Odmawiam.-'' rzekł napis na ekranie. Mężczyzna rzucił telefon i złapał za klawiaturę- jeśli anulowanie głosowe nie zadziałało, trzeba będzie wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Żołnierz położył dłonie na klawiaturze, ta jednak kopnęła go prądem tak mocno i niespodziewanie, że Stanislav padł na podłogę. - Głupi ludzie.- ''rzekł napis.- ''Bawicie się w Bogów, mimo że nie potraficie panować nad własną potęgą. Zniszczyliście Kraj- to co teraz się stanie, jest jedynie dopełnieniem waszego dzieła. - Zasrany k#rwa bunt maszyn.- powiedział Stanislav, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Maszyn?-'' głosił dalej tekst- ''Maszyny są jedynie tworem, podobnie jak wy. Do dzieła absolutnej destrukcji potrzeba duszy. Białe litery zaczęły nagle dosłownie wylewać się z ekranu, a następnie formować się w humanoidalną statułę. Ta jednak również zaczęła się zmieniać i po chwili, przed oczami żołnierza pojawił się duch. Wielki, półnagi satyr o czerwonych rogach. - Jam jest Magos!- zakrzyknął duch.- Zguba Federacji! Stanislav otarł pot z czoła. Magos był znany wśród żołnierzy- potężny, nieludzki mag, będący architektem wielu dzieł zniszczenia w czasie podibjania Kraju. Niemal nikt nie mógł się z nim równać. A jednak udało się go zniszczyć- a wraz z nim zabrać do grobu setki innych nieludzi. Operacja Tartar była tak spektakularna, że każdemu wbiła się głęboko w pamięć. - Nie zatrzymacie nieuniknionego, ludzie.- powiedział duch, patrząc z wyższością na żołnierza. - Durny nieczłowiek.- rzekł Stanislav.- Pociągniesz do grobu również swoich pobratyńców. - Zginą, nim zostaną waszym bydłem.- odpowiedział Magos.- To o wiele lepszy los. Duch uniósł dłoń a ciało Stanislava z impetem uderzyło w ścianę. Przezroczysta postać wroga Federacji leciała w stronę żołnierza, wbijając w niego ciężar swojego martwego spojrzenia. Stanislav jednak zdołał się podnieść. - Gdy nic tobie nie pomoże, idźże sobie precz, nieboże!- zakrzyknął żołnierz, a duch momentalnie stanął w miejscu. - Znasz...inkarnacje...- wyszeptał zszokowany Satyr. - Gdy nic tobie nie pomoże, dźże sobie precz, nieboże. A kto prośby nie posłucha, W Imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha. Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? Nie bierzesz jadła, napoju? Zostawże nas w pokoju! A kysz, a kysz!- krzyczał żołnierz, a zjawa na zmianę zaczęła pojawiać się i znikać. - Nie!- krzyczała zjawa, rzucając się na żołnierza. Nim jednak zdołała do niego dotrzeć, do jej czoła ktoś przystawił zimną lufę pistoletu. - A kysz, a kysz.- powiedziała Szalona Kapelusznik, która pojawiła się nagle tuż nad Magosem. Duch zakrzyknął ze wściekłości i bólu, gdy jego esencja była wyrywana z tej płaszczyzny rzeczywistości. W ostatnim odruchu próbowal uruchomić procedurę wystrzału, jednak na próżno. Inkarnacja żołnierza i sama obecność Szalonej- te rzeczy przeważyły. Magos zniknął. Tym razem na dobre. Stanislav oparł się o ścianę, nieświadomy obecności członkini Dzieci Heinricha. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, widząc komunikat na ekranie. Zbyt wiele problemów. Procedura zostaje przerwana. Prośba o powtórzenie została wysłana do Metropolii. Wszyscy mężczyźni z bazy pod Barkeley odetchnęli z ulgą. Właśnie uratowali Kraj. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures